Love moments DGM
by LexieDragomire
Summary: Just a little moment between Allen and Lenalee, and Lavi and Miranda have fun :D
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever! Have mercy with me, please**

**Disclaimer: To say it straight I surely don't own -Man because if I did there would definitely be no doubt about Allen and Lenalee relationship. Yes, they would definitely be a couple.**

**PS: apologies first I study English only for four years so… sorry for the bad grammar and so on.**

_AllenxLenalee_

_**HIS HAVEN**_

"Hey? What are you doing up here all be yourself?" asked a young Chinese women her even younger compare exorcist, who was sitting on the top of the roof.

"Hey there Lenalee," Allen gave her the greatest fake smile he could.

She blinked and then sadly dropped the corners of her lips down. She knew when he was truly happy and when it was just a mask to fool the others.

"Uhm, are you okay? You seemed to be down there lately," she said and sat next to him a little closer than the ethics was allowing but she didn't care.

"What? No, I'm perfectly fine," he replied quickly which was even more pointing at the fact that he was laying.

"Allen-kun, stop it! I know you're not so please stop it."

"Lenalee."

She sighed. "Why do you always have to keep everything in you?" It wasn't an angry question. It was more like a rhetorical one that meant that she got used to Allen battling his fears and pains on his own even know she didn't like it.

He smirked. "I just didn't want to make you sad. I think you got just enough of your own pain Lenalee."

Lenalee looked at the stars. "Hm, I thought you take me as a better friend," she mumbled.

"Lena it's not that!" he assured her quickly. "It's just I… I was thinking about… well dead."

Lenalee confusedly blinked and in another minute Allen got from her a hit.

"AU! Lenalee! "

From the strength of the hit he will definitely have a headache tomorrow.

"You deserved it. How can you be thinking about such things? ''

"But…,"

"No buts! If you keep on thinking about these things, you will surely end up injured," she said really pissed off. Thinking about it he never saw her looking that scary.

"Forgive me. I didn't want to upset you," he apologized sadly with fear on his face.

Lenalee deeply sighed and smiled at him. "It's okay. I just hate talks about dead or this kind of stuff."

"Hah, I'll surely remember that from now on."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just that I really don't like it when somebody is talking about dead. It's so sad and depressive because it could really happen to us. I mean all the people must die that's just the way it is but…," she left the end unspoken.

"We could really die any day now," he continued.

She nodded. "It's terrible. We're just kids. You're not even seventeen for God's sake. This isn't a life that we deserve. This isn't a life that anyone deserves. I hate it."

"Me too, Lenalee. Me too," he agreed with a sigh.

"Just imagining it…," she shook her head." It's not right."

Allen looked at her. Her dark green hair was dancing in the wind even if it was in pigtails.

"Ever thought about how it could be if you weren't an exorcist and you didn't know about anything?" he asked her.

Lenalee thought about it and extremely blushed.

"What?" asked Allen trying to hold his laugh. She looked unbelievable cute which made him want to laugh but he didn't want to bring her into even more embarrassment.

"Well, if I lived a normal life, I would probably have a fiancé by now. Or at least a boyfriend," she said really ashamed.

Allen made the sweetest smile. "If you want a boyfriend Lenalee, you have him. You could steal any man's heart without even less trying. So that isn't something that you can't have as an exorcist."

"Now you're lying. I can't have heart of every man I want," she said with an unbeliever's look on her face.

Allen brought up his eyebrows. "Did you already saw a mirror? You're gorgeous, beautiful and I don't know, splendid…"

"But that's just a look on the outside. What about my soul?" she asked pretending to be sad, wanted to her more compliments from him.

Allen looked her deep into the eyes. "_Soul of an angel with a mask of a beautiful goddess_

_So innocent I can even dare to speak about it with my sinner lips in my dirty dress_

_None is allowed to speak about it_

_It's a beauty to my eyes what will make me cry_

_Such an innocent so rare before finding another one I would surly die_

_It's a beauty to my heart that will kill them all_

_Those demons that hut me in the night_

_They stay away when they see your light_

_Shining in the darkness every day and night_

_Never letting me lose the right side_"

He was still looking at her with a straight glance that caused her a shiver through her female body.

She tried to hide it and stayed in absolute silence.

"Are you cold? You're shivering," he didn't know what to say on the topic he just did. What was he thinking? Lenalee is definitely upset and Komui will kill him. He could say that it wasn't what it looked like. It didn't look that much of a love confession. Did it?

"Nah, I'm alright," she assured him with a fake smile of her own but still with a blush she just couldn't hold back.

"If you say so."

They both looked at the shining stars and the bright moon. The silent was unbearable.

"I got too far, hadn't I?" he asked scared of the answer.

What if she liked it? They couldn't just start dating all of a sudden or worse. What if she didn't like it? He's dead. He is surly going to die any minute now.

Lenalee bit her lip and blushed again. "It was beautiful, Allen. No one ever did something like that for me," she said and looked at him with amazed.

"Hm, maybe they didn't have skills to think up a poem. It is hard you now," he said trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Maybe," she said a bit disappointed that caused him pain.

Allen looked at the stars and embarrassed said. "Or maybe no one ever thought about you the way I do."

"Allen-kun…." "Want to go back? It's getting colder I wouldn't want you to get sick." He interrupted her and quickly jumped to the door waiting for her.

"Sure. I wouldn't want you to get either," she said a little bit disappointed.

On their ways to their rooms (that they had right next to each other) they weren't really talking about anything. The shadow of their early talk was upon them and they didn't know how to act.

Lenalee grabbed the door handle. "Thank you, for escorting me to my room," she started.

"Hmmm, and I thought you were escorting me," he answered with a smiled.

He was about to close his door when...

"Allen?"

"Yes?" he looked out to see what she wanted.

"Want to come to my room?" she asked nervously.

Allen blinked.

"Uhm, why?"

"Well I just… I don't know. I just feel like being with you tonight," she said with pink color on her cheeks.

"I see…," said Allen in deep thoughts.

Should he go? She asked him to. But if he accepts her suggestion, wouldn't he become the same as his master? Wait his master? Why is he even thing about it? Just that he's going to her room doesn't mean they're going to… Because they're not going to! They are comrades and friends.

Allen was quickly thinking about all this stuff at one moment which was Lenalee able to see by the look on his face.

She blinked. "Uhm, Allen-kun?"

"What?" he asked surprised like he had forgotten that she was even there.

"So?"

Allen was red as a tomato.

"I don't want you to be regretting anything tomorrow."

"So you as well as my brother think that when two young teens different sex are in one room it can only and up in the bed?"

"Well, I think that not all these situations end up in beds but I'm not sure if we should. Besides you want me to sleep with you in the bed…," he said almost whispering.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'were do you want me to sleep' that's what I said," he replied nervously.

"Well, with me I guess," she blushed hard.

Allen swallowed hard. "Y-you sure?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't ask…," she answered and made a little step closer to him.

Staring each other in to the eyes and knowing what it was all about.

They could die. They could die and day now. The war was getting crueler and more violent, just like all wars were. It was bad. It was danger and there was nothing that could save them from it. They were just two teens that couldn't have a peaceful life. They didn't have a childhood; they were losing everything again and again like it was just some kind of cruel God's joke.

Allen glanced at her.

She was beautiful. No doubt about that.

She had long dark green her and dark purple eyes like the wings of a rare butterfly. She looked to him like a one. She was pretty and she liked it to be free like they are. She is like one. She is his butterfly that had the loveliest smile in the whole wide world.

Allen sighted. "You sure know how to entangle a mind of a guy."

Lenalee chucked with a devilishly smirk on her face. "Boys are strong, girls have to be sly. Come," she said and grabbed his hand.

They enter the room and Allen closed the door.

He quietly looked around. "It looks just like mine."

Lenalee stepped to the center and looked at the window that was few steps from her.

It was dark and the city was quiet. Thousands of people peacefully living their life's without and suspicion about what's truly going on.

She hopelessly smiled. _ What would it be like to have a normal life?_

"Lenalee?"

"What would your life look like if you weren't an exorcist?" she asked quickly.

"Uhm,I not sure. I would probably live with my family. I wouldn't have met Mana. I would be definitely different. I wouldn't be such a good person and maybe I wouldn't eat that much," he said.

She turned around. "I don't believe that."

"Why? Maybe I'm really eating that much because of my innocent."

"No Allen! I don't believe you wouldn't be a good person. It's just you. It's in you. Mana didn't give it to you. It was already there. Even if you didn't meet Mana you would still be the politest and kindest person I ever met. You would still be my gentleman," she whispered the last sentence.

Allen was looking at her with a sorrowed look on his face.

He took a few steps to her and reached for her hands. He gently weaved his finger with hers and looked her in to the eyes.

"I'm thought about haven."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Back then, on the roof. I thought about it."

"Why?" she asked after a minute of silent.

"I want to know if I will end up there and if there will be Mana," he explained with a heartbreaking look on his face.

"I see but you shouldn't be thinking about this stuff because you got a lot of time for that. You're just a kid. You won't die that soon," she said more confident than she was about it.

Allen stared at her for few seconds and then nodded with a cute smile. "You may be right. We still have time," he agreed knowing that she didn't believe him.

"Besides as long as I have you I don't need haven. You are my personal one."

"Really?" she asked without thinking. She was red as an apple because of his words.

Allen nodded and let go of her hands, then he reached with them for her face. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

He gently touched her lips which made a massive shiver ran through her body but it was quickly released by a huge warm that was affecting every inch of her.

Then he held her face and moved his head a little closer to hers but then he suddenly stopped.

Lenalee looked confused in to his face and then understood.

He was a gentleman and a gentleman always waits for his permission to kiss a girl.

Lenalee chuckled and closed her eyes.

Allen overstepped the distance between them and softly touched her lips.

She stood there in a shock. She knew he was going to kiss her but now when it was really happening she didn't know what to do. How could she? She didn't have any experience in these things.

Allen liked the fact that she was still so innocent in these things. It made him fell special that he was the first one she let to kiss her. He kept putting pressure on her month until she finally opened it and let him in. He smiled through the kiss and made her head twisted around. She felt more than good when their tongues began the dance of passion.

She moaned in pleasure when his hands made a small journey through her body to her stomach and then gently coated her around her wised.

He smirked mischievously and let go her lips just so he could make a few marks on her neck.

She gasped for air and let out a small chuckle before she started really laughing. "T-that tickles!"

"So? I like it when you laugh. It's like music to my ears."

"Liar," she said blushing.

"No it's true," he disagreed before he once again attacked her mouth.

In the best you got to end

Any critic is a good critic, right?

Reviews pretty please


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there**

**Disclaimed: Do not own any -man**

**LavixMiranda**

_**His Heart**_

Lavi was walking though a dark tunnel wondering where had his comrade Miranda Lotto and one of the seekers that was with them gone.

It was pretty dark so he had to walk slowly to not hit anything or fall. He didn't want to get more injured than he was. He already had his right arm bleeding enough thanks to an Akuma.

"Miranda? Jonathan? If you guys are here then shout, okay?" he asked into the dark.

_Man, were could they be? I hope anything bad didn't happen to them._

All of a sudden he stood. _What if something bad had already happened to them?_

They split a while ago. Could it really be that something had happened to them?

He started walking faster and before he knew it he was running.

His arm was really injured because with every step he took he felt a wave of a massive pain coming from her.

He cursed as he was running a while and didn't find them yet.

He had a strange felling like when something bad should had happen. He didn't want to even think what could happen to Miranda. She was an exorcist but not a very strong one when it came to fighting. Even know she did her best she just had this really big curse of a bad luck on her. And nothing could be worse when you're fighting an Akuma then having as bad luck as she had.

He got scared. Anything could happen to her. He didn't want to lose anybody and especially not her.

She was worthy of his admiration because of her determination and always wanting to help even know she couldn't. He started to really like her even know he wasn't really allowed to like somebody. He didn't have a heart that could like somebody.

He was trying his best to hide it because his grandpa would really do something radical to stop it, like going away from the Order. He was careful and he always did his best to camouflage his feelings. What else could he do?

Finally he spotted some light coming from the end of his tunnel. He got straight to it and stood in shock while was breathing hard and catching some breath.

Miranda was sitting against the wall that was opposite to the tunnel that he came from staring into nowhere with dust and seeker's coat lying in her arms.

Lavi took few steps closer to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Miranda?"

Miranda blinked and looked at Lavi like she just now found out that he's here.

"Yes? H-he passed away few minutes ago. I wanted to help him but…," she didn't continue.

Lavi nodded even when he didn't know what to say or do.

He could say something cheerful but he wanted to do more. He just didn't know what. He had no experience in these things. As a bookman he wasn't allowed to these things. He really wanted to take her pain away but he couldn't.

Miranda was still looking at him when she all of a sudden she saw his arm.

"You're injured!" she shouted at him like it was his fault without really thinking about it. Then she quickly put hand on her mouth in shame.

"I'm sorry. It was reflex. Does it hurt?" she asked sadly.

"Nah, it's okay. You don't have to apologies. I should have been more careful," he said on purpose not answering on her question. He didn't feel the pain until she didn't remind him about it but there was no way he was going to make her feel sorry by telling her.

Before he had notice what she was doing she already activated her innocent.

"No, Miranda. Cut it out!" he said as his injured arm started to heal.

"Just for a little while. Just to take your pain away for a moment. It won't hurt me," she assured him with a smile.

"You're hopeless," he sighed.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little but I didn't need it," he laid without moving a muscle.

"Well, you don't have to thank me," she replied.

"Thank you," he said quickly ashamed.

"You're welcome." She smiled a bit trying to slowly put dust out of her dress.

Lavi was looking at her his glance was all of a sudden capture by her eyes. The sweet innocence in them had caught him in her trap. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

_Do they do this every time when she smiles? She looks beautiful._ Lavi frowned. How come he never notices it before? And how come he was thinking about it now?

"I sorry," she apologized all the sudden.

"Hm?" asked Lavi in confused as he was finally released from her eyes.

"You're mad at me? You were frowning," she explained.

"Oh, sorry about that I was just thinking I'm not mad at you. Have could I be?"

"Glad to her that."

"We should go," he reminded her.

She nodded and sorrowful looked at the coat.

Lavi looked at it too and the two of them were staring at it for a minute silence.

"Come here," he said all of a sudden and touched her waists.

Miranda blinked in surprise but before she was able to say anything he picked her from the ground.

"Come."

They both were now wandering in the dark tunnels which only light they had was coming from Miranda's innocent.

"Man, I have a feeling like we were going around and around and around and…," "I got it," she interrupted him quickly.

"This really isn't good. How are we supposed to find are way back?" asked Miranda.

Lavi could only guess where she is standing because he only saw a small light of her innocent. He was really regretting that he didn't have any torch or at least some matches.

"Aaaaa!"

"Miranda?" Lavi stood and looked around not that he was able to see anything.

He didn't even saw her innocent.

"Mira, are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I am. I must have slipped," she answered quietly not sure if he heard her.

Lavi sighed and reached his hand to (where he was guessing) she was lying.

"Can you stand?" he asked and gently touched her face.

He gently stroked a place little lower from her left eye.

"S-sure I can," she replied her voice shaking.

"That's good," he said with a strangely sad voice.

This wasn't right. He shouldn't be doing this to her. He shouldn't be showing her that she's special to him if he wouldn't be able to stay with her but…

It was hard.

It was really hard because his hand was acting on his one. Even know his head was yelling at him to cut it out he just couldn't. It's really dark. There's no way someone could saw them, so there's nothing bad about having a sweet moment with someone you like, right?

"L-lavi?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" she asked sadly and touched his hand with her own.

She heard how he sighed and then she felt his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her in to a tight embrace. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he smelled her hair. It didn't felt bad or painful how would she expected it fells when someone's so closed. She really liked it and thought that she could get used to it until…

"Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"Why is your hand trying to unclasp my bra?" she asked with the calmest voice she could.

"Well… couldn't help it," he said truly and she started laughing.

Lavi stood.

She laughed because of him. It's his laugh. It belonged to him.

He placed his nose once again into her hair and smiled. Strange. He never realized that her laugh was such a peaceful thing. Did she always have this kind of laugh? Or is he really falling for this unlucky woman? Who knows? And in the matter of fact, who cares?

"No seriously Lavi, stop doing it. It's banned," she said with a severe voice and she slightly pulled away from him.

"But what if it fells nice?" he asked innocently.

"Puppy eyes that I can't see and begging won't help," she informed him with a calm and gleeful voice.

"Ok." He said slowly and pulled away.

They both got up and started to walk. Miranda activated her innocent again so they could see something in the dark.

Lavi started to feel bad again. He shouldn't do what he did. It just wasn't right to do things like that to a comrade and a friend that she was. Besides he was a Bookman. Or better say he was going to became one. He shouldn't do things like that. He was only supposed to be a Bookman's apprentice for her, and she was only supposed to be ink on paper for him, right?

"Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't feel bad about it. It felt kind of nice back then," she said with an embarrassing laugh.

He smiled. Even know he couldn't see her face he was sure she was blushing madly like always.

Bookman told him that a heart is for a Bookman useless that they didn't or shouldn't have one. But from the time he got to the Order he started to think he had one. Or at least he started to grow one in him.

All of his friends. Each one of them was a piece of his heart. Every time he was with them he felt like a little something inside of him had started to grow and he was sure that one day it's going to be a real human heart. Someday.

"You really like it?" he asked hopefully.

He heard her laugh again. "Lavi I taught you were more self-confident than that."

"Oh, yeah I thought too," he shook the back side of his head. "Thanks."

Miranda turned around and stood there for a while without any moving.

"You, ok?"

"…"

"Mira?" he shook his hand in the front of her face and made a face. "Hm? Oh I'm fine just that people usually do not thank me for anything," she explained with another nervous laugh. "Besides, you're really acting strange today."

"Is that so? Well maybe your right I been too much thinking I guess. "

"What was it about?" she wanted to know what's bordering him.

He looked at her face and tried to see it but it was still dark so he had to use imaginary. "About stuff I shouldn't worry about right now."

"And what are they?"

He just quietly stepped closer to her and took her hand to pull her closer.

He kissed her.

In that one kiss he put everything. All his deep feeling for her for all his friend and comrades just for all of them were put in those warm brushes of their lips. All the passion and love he had in him he tried to make her fell and understand it.

She gasped hardly and clumsy returned the kiss also tried to express her deep and shy feelings for him.

It took a while and in the end he gently bitted her lower lip. She felt weak and she had lost her balance but Lavi caught her just in time before she could fall.

"Are you ok?" he asked catching air.

She lied her whole weigh on him and whispered something.

"What?"

"…sorry…," she repeated still gasping.

He started to laugh.

Miranda blinked and in confuse.

"You're really useless but I think that that's the part I like about you the most," he laughed.

"Good," she smirked. "That's one think that I'm really good at."

He took her hand and they finally got out of the stupid tunnel.

He looked into her eyes. Again they shocked him thanks to their beauty. "You know I might be the first Bookman in history with a heart."

She smiled softly. "Well you always were a rebel. Besides history is about changes, Junior."

Any critic is a good critic, right?

Reviews pretty please


End file.
